


Take me away

by DestielMoreLikeBestiel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After Martha, Gen, IT - Freeform, Sad, TARDIS - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, Uranus - Freeform, can be any doctor, describe, even - Freeform, i can't, supposed to be like an episode of doctor who, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoreLikeBestiel/pseuds/DestielMoreLikeBestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Doctor's adventures, taking place after Martha opted out. Can be read as a reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mom).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not (sadly) own the Doctor the TARDIS or any of the Doctor Who characters, but I came up with the main cvharacter and the aliens. It smells like chocolate cake in my house right now...... mmmm chocolate!

I brushed my brown, billowing hair out of my eyes, and closed the wide, window that was whistling quite annoyingly. The moment I closed the window, an eerie, screaming silence lay itself over the desolate library I was located in. Shaking off the feeling that I was being watched, I turned away from the window, and back to my large, leather bound book. My fingers traced the engraved inscriptions, which depicted dreamy clouds, calm gusts of wind, willowy trees, and a tall, trenchcoated man. The man in the drawing, tapestry really, if you looked at the size of it, had a tuft of brown hair perched on his head, and was wearing a velvety, midnight blue pinstripe suit. The afternoon sun cast a golden glow on the weathered leaves of my book. The sun's rays illuminated the gilded text, which told the tale of a magical man, called the Doctor. He would travel amongst the sky, saving lives. He would travel the universe, which was stuffed with shining stars, phenomenal planets, teeming with life, and save all of them. The light on the pages eventually turned from gloriously golden, to a flushed fuschia, then to a somber scarlett, and finally to a cool champagne color as the sky darkened and the streetlights flickered on. Deciding I had finished reading for the day, I closed ancient book with a thud, and padded up the stairs and into my bedroom. I usually kept my room in a neat and fashionable order, but somebody had ransacked it. My closet had been looted and my pillows had been ripped apart. Somebody, or something had ripped them apart. I looked around, frantically, recalling the feeling of a prey being stalked that had come and go as I sat and read in the library. I reached under my bed and found it, a small revolver that I had inherited from my grandmother, along with my house. Quickly glancing around, I reached under my bed again, pulling up an old suitcase. I lifted it up onto my bed and propped it open. My eyes grazed the piles of clothes that had been thrown around my room, and I picked up all the clothes I could salvage, as well as accessories and toiletries. I snapped the case closed with a snap, and hefted it onto my shoulder. I then lugged it down my stairs, pausing only to retrieve a coat from one of my countless closets and to put on my shoes.

My sneakers made small squelching sounds as I stepped out of my house and unto the cold, concrete pavement. The night time air seeped through my ancient army jacket, bleeding through my flushed flesh and silently seeping into my bones, sending a series of electrifying chills up my spine and then branching out into all my nerves. I suddenly shivered, teeth chattering, causing my skull to vibrate as it began to snow softly. The cold, crisp air cut slits into my lungs and threatened to choke me, and my mouth felt dry as parchment. I took my suitcase in my sweaty hand while turning to stare at my trespassed home.  The words  _Who did this? Why me?_ ran through my head on a loop, replaying like an old, broken record. Suddenly, a new smell oozed in through my nose and mouth and into my lungs. A familiar smell that haunted my nightmares and still caused me to wake up in a cold sweat, violently shaking, small sobs racking through my body. It was an acidic smell, putrid and rotten, a scent that that waited around every corner. It was the smell of kerosene. 

That is how I ended up standing outside of my former residence, in the silent snow, which swirled down from the silver clouds above, with a shabby suitcase in tow and watching my hulking            house dance and flicker in flames. The fire licked at the walls of my house, charring them black, and destroying all my belonging. I stood there mesmerized, not being able to leave the house in which I was born. This was not the first time I had experienced a traumatic experience of that sort, when I was younger, I had watched my family burn, liquid flesh dripping off their bones, which grew dry and flaky in the inferno that engulfed them. I saw my older brothers and sister perish to fire, and my parents were soon to follow. Fire had destroyed what I loved the most, and little did I know, that fire would destroy me.

I ran, running past familiar houses and streets, but now no warm, comforting hand gripped mine as I warily whizzed down the main road, this time I was absolutely alone. The street lamps flickered past me as I hurtled myself past house after house, block after block, and I was entranced. The steady slap of my shoes against the cold concrete, gave a hypnotizing effect. As my surroundings were blurred, so were my thoughts. I sprinted away from my childhood home, away from any hope for a normal life, until I ran into a soft warm wall with a thud. My head snapped heftily back and I fell backwards, my rear slamming onto the wet, solid ground as my legs gave out. My vision blurred, and then was snapped into a black darkness.  

* * *

I awoke abruptly from a deep, dreamless sleep, in a room that I had no recollection of. The first of my six senses to properly wake up was my hearing. I heard short, high pitched beeps and whirrs, it sounded just like my brothers Terry and Josh playing their video games. Then I opened my eyes. I was in an orange-ish room, the color reminded me of the golden crust of my mother's home made pies and of my golden retriever's glossy golden fur. The walls were domed, like a giant bowl, and covered with round lights, which scared me, just a little. I felt something tickling my face lightly, and my eyes swiveled upwards. There, just a couple inches from my face, stood a man, with cinnamon brown eyes and a tuft of brown willowing hair. His eyes met mine, and his face lit up in a smile, crinkling his face. He cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

I was sitting in the TARDIS's kitchen, two days after I accidentally ran into the Doctor. I had learned about his other companions, and about the different universes and planets. I already knew a lot about the Doctor's travels, due to the book in my library, which was by then undoubtedly reduced to crispy cinders. I was perched on a stiff wooden chair, sitting cross-legged. My hands were wrapped around a cup of tea, or a "cuppa" as the Doctor liked to call it. The Doctor was standing next to me, looking over my shoulder as I drew. I was drawing my house, as it burned like a birthday candle. I looked at him over my shoulder, trying to gouge from his expression what he thought about my skills. The Doctor stared at my painting, as if disturbed by it's content, but when he noticed my gaze, he unfurrowed his brow. He smiled at me and laughed, " You haven't stepped outside in 52 hours, you need a break." He motioned at my picture, "It also look like you need a change of scenery. I might know a place, somewhere nice and quiet. A planet called Barcelona , where the dogs have no noses! Ha wouldn't that be a sight--" The Doctor's statement was interrupted by the TARDIS, his spaceship, who started shuddering and shaking most dreadfully. Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a great long "BEEEEEP" and shook enough to give both the Doctor and I minor concussions. Books flew off the bookshelves, and papers were scattered everywhere. My tea spattered across my lap and the mug flew out of my hand, striking the Doctor across the head. " Ohmigosh!" I screeched, amongst the turmoil, shocked at what I had unintentionally done. He started laughing at that, shoulders shaking as we were thrown from on end of the TARDIS to the other. I flew from the kitchen, banging my knees and elbows on several counters and tables, until the entire TARDIS was tilted vertically, and I fell down one of the countless corridors branching out from the kitchen. I was flung into the library, all the books had been soaked, and the pool was almost empty. Yes, the Doctor had a pool in his library. After what must have been a couple of minutes, it felt like hours, the TARDIS finally stopped convulsing and trembling. I stood up, brushing off the dust, small pieces of glass and wood and blood from my skin and clothes, which had almost been ripped to shreds, and started looking for the Doctor. 

I treaded carefully on the cool metal floor, I didn't want the floor to cave in, potentially causing something to fall on me and hurt me. I roamed the maze of tunnels, and realized that the TARDIS was infinite, I could get lost and never be found. I shivered, the only sound my breath, and the familiar hum and vibration of the TARDIS motor. I passed several doors, some open and some not, but didn't stray from the walkway, the Doctor had warned me that the TARDIS had a habit of leading people astray, unless they kept to the same path. I continued on my journey, until I made it back to the kitchen, panting. The room was a mess. The Doctor was running around, lifting and looking under various large objects. I stood still and watched him for a while, silently laughing, until my cover was blown by a small explosion of sparks above my head. I screeched in surprise and ran towards the Doctor, gripping him in a vice-like hug in my terror. He put his hands on my cheeks and pushed my head carefully back, checking that I was unharmed. "Look at you! You survived a TARDIS crash! A minor one, pray, but still, you're not dead!" He smiled, and pulled a stray piece of feather out of my hair. " Well then, let's see what we crashed into!" He took my hand and we ran towards the TARDIS's console room, which was even more wrecked that the kitchen was in the crash. We jumped down the stairs leading to the door, and the Doctor flung it open, still cradling my hand in his, and stuck his head out. "Oh dalek!" He screamed, as he abruptly stuck his head back in the TARDIS's doors, and closed them. I looked out one of the round things, which had become clear like a window, and saw a large light blue ord hurtling towards us. I closed my eyes and  squeezed the Doctor's hand, bracing myself for impact.

I was the first one to come to after the TARDIS's second crash. I woke up sore, as if I had fallen down three flights of sharp, jagged stairs. My head was pounding as if somebody was repeatedly stepping on it, and I felt pieces of shattered porcelain cutting into my back. I mentally checked myself for injury, clenching and unclenching, poking and prodding every body part until I was sure that I had not come to any greater harm that some cuts and bruises. I made to get up, but as I did, I clumsily kicked a large, long beam that was awkwardly out of place. It started silently sliding towards me, and fell on my with a crash. The beam was luckily hollow, so it wasn't too heavy, but I couldn't shift it with my shaking arms. I lay still for a couple of moments, steadying myself, until I smelled the smell that washed over me, and overtook all of my senses. I wanted to run from the memories that were accompanied by the smell, I would have, if it weren't for the baneful beam on my chest. Tears started trickling down my face as I heard the quiet crackling and popping of flames. I wept for my parents, my brothers and sister and even for the Doctor. I wept for every person whose incredibly intricate life had been taken by fire, and I felt that I would soon join their ranks. Oh how I was right.

Suddenly, the strange structure shifted and the baleful beam fell with a flourish to the floor. Standing gallantly above me, when I had given up on all hope, was the Doctor. " 'Ello! There you are! What are you lying there for?" I reached out to him, and he took my hand, pulling me up from the well-destroyed wreckage of the TARDIS floor. He took my hand, gripping it tightly, as my parents used to and shouted above the captivating crackle of flames, "RUN!" I stared at the flames that were consuming his beautiful space ship, mesmerized at how they destroyed everything they touched, until he pulled me towards the entrance, pushing my head down under the ever thickening layer of black, toxic smoke. He kicked open the TARDIS doors and we tumbled out of the dear little blue box, which was so mush bigger on the inside, and fell in a jumble onto the cold baby blue ground outside. We could have just gone to a blue planet, maybe landed on Neptune, the ice planet, but no. We HAD to land on one of the two gas planets, not the pleasant one mind, but Uranus. We were instantly blown away from the TARDIS in the intense, freezing cold winds. Since I was a mere mortal, my tender, sensitive skin was getting numb and my body temperature started dropping the instant we left the warmth of the TARDIS. The Doctor gripped me tight and took off the long, dark trench coat, which  was long enough to to cover my entire short frame. He swaddled me in it like I was a newborn baby, and I let him. The coat smelled like home, like the ancient library at my grandmothers house and even like my mother's perfume. Instantly, the cold let go of it's vice- like grip on me, and stopped constricting my throat. Slowly, welcome warmth seeped into my tattered clothes, and finally into me.

The Doctor and I were standing on some sort of platform, on a strange planet. My hair was blowing about, whipping both the Doctor and myself on our cherry red cheeks. My lips were blue and shivering, it was unfair because the Doctor seemed completely unaffected by the vicious cold and howling wind. He was squinting, trying to find people, or at least signs of life on the planet. The air was blue and misty, so we couldn't see a meter past our faces. The platform was depressingly desolate, void of life, except for the Doctor and I. We started walking up to a booth of some sort, but stopped short as we heard gasps and cries from unseen people. The Doctor and I exchanged glances and we looked around, squinting through the mist, searching for our non visible company. Suddenly the mist parted, no not mist, but people. We had entered a world of specters, wispy, transparent people who, like the Doctor, were immune to the freezer- like conditions. In the middle of the sea of people, came a red faced cloud man, or whatever they were called. He was round and puffy, like a fat policeman, and he looked livid. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? You do know you're parked in a 'no parking zone'-" He made air parentheses with his fingers, and it was clear that he was properly ticked off."- and that is punishable by law! Also, you need to have a permit and proper equipment to be on the surface layer!" He looked like he was going to explode. The Doctor and I shared a look and tried not to burst out laughing. It was like being reprimanded by Santa Claus, the man was red, fat, puffy and....... clearly not amused. "Am I interrupting something?! How about you two get a room?" The Doctor and I struggled to keep straight faces. The man reached into his transparent pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hello? Ring Platform five? YEs , this is the Outer Layer Platform speaking, calling for a wagon to escort two softies to the ring platforms...... copy that sir." The man turned to us and said, "Back up is coming soon, so don't even think about running." He waggled his eyebrows as a grey police car descended from the sky.  


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and I were put in separate stinky cells. I couldn't see him, but he kept constantly calling out to me, as always, assuring me of his presence, and I was glad for it. I had told him once, the day after my house burned down, that I was terrified of being alone. At the time, he laughed lightly and promised that as soon as we were free, he would hug me, saying that he would never leave me, and he would valiantly protect me for as long as I lived. Little did I know that he would be relieved of that promise quite soon. 

The cell I was in was no bigger than a bathroom stall, the walls were gray like concrete but made of a soft rubbery substance, it was like being locked into a giant rubber ball. I tried hitting the wall, but my hand simply bounced off the wall and ended up hitting me in the face. The Doctor started laughing, of course, and we both enjoyed a few moments of peace. Slowly, a cold feeling came over me, I felt trapped, claustrophobic, even. I needed out and started panicking. "Doctor!" I whispered, in fear that the guards would hear us. The Doctor's big brown eyes, framed by a pale face appeared behind the bars of another cell."Can't you sonic us out?" I wondered. The Doctor shook his head and replied, "It doesn't work on organic materials."

That's when I got mad. The Doctor was obviously scared, and I felt like it was my duty to get the both of us out. I tested the bars that were keeping me confined. They were made of the same gummy- like material as the walls. With great difficulty, I pulled the bars apart from each other, every time I thought I could fit through the bars, the would snap back into place, like the strings of a guitar. After a while, I had to give up, my exertions were fruitless. I sat in my confinement, focusing on my breathing and waiting for something, anything to happen so I could make my next move.

"You know.." I heard the Doctor say. "This always happens. I'm so sorry Em. Whenever somebody travels with me, they die. I corrupt everything I touch, ruining innocent lives." The room sunk into a heavy silence. "My Rose... my dear Rose is now locked away in an alternate universe because she tried to help me. My friend Donna had her memories removed, if she remembers any of our travels, her head will implode. My companion Martha was the only one smart enough to jump off the wagon before she would get hurt." He choked back a sob. "I destroyed my own home planet.... all my family and friends... dead." I wished I was there with the Doctor, embracing him, comforting him. "But that's not all you did." I murmured. " You have saved more lives than you have corrupted, I doubt any of your companions regret traveling with you. I don't, if that helps." The Doctor smiled at me through the bars of our cells. "Thanks Em," he smiled, "You always know what to say."

A couple hours had passed and I was still stuck in a jail cell on Uranus' outer ring because my Timelord alien friend had parked his space and time travel ship in a no parking zone. Water dripped from the ceiling, out of an invisible crack, forming a puddle on the floor. I dragged my finger through the puddle, drawing small figures and words on the walls and floor of my prison. Suddenly, I heard the joyful jangling of keys, and a guard stepped into the corridor of jail cells. He wasn't transparent, he seemed like a normal human being like me, except for the fact that he walked in through a wall, carrying two trays, food, undoubtedly. My stomach growled and he smiled at me and winked. First, he walked towards the Doctor's cell, unlocked it and thrust the tray in, the contents spilling all over my friend. "Oy mai," he gasped," I'm sho shorry!" He then locked the Doctor's cell and walked over to mine. I pressed my back into the wall, frightened, but all he did was smile at me reassuringly and gently place my tray on the floor.

The guard stepped out through the cell bars and stood outside my rubbery prison. "Tjelloo!" he exclaimed, in a funny accent. "Yai yam Larsh, youy yuard!" I smiled at Larsh (Lars, perhaps?), and waved at him wiggling my fingers. Larsh's face contorted in a wide, gaping a smile. Larsh continued smiling at me for a long time. "So-" I cleared my throat, "Larsh, how did you get this job?" My words got no reaction from Larsh, he just stood there, idiotically smiling. I wrung my hands and bit my lips, uncomfortable with my predicament. "Doctor. DOCTOR!" I whispered, "HELP!"

The Doctor's chocolate brown eyes emerged from the shadows. "He wants you to eat the food." The Doctor whispered, eyes full of amusement. I looked down at the food on my tray. All that was on my tray was a deep bowl, full of a milky white liquid. I hesitantly picked up the soup and brought it to my lips. I tipped the bowl back and felt the warm, white liquid trickle into my mouth. The concoction was sweet, like warm vanilla sauce, and I poured the rest down my throat, feeling the warm mixture run down my throat in torrents and pool in my stomach. Larsh smiled contentedly at me. He then spun on his heel and left the room.

"What was that about?" I asked the Doctor, wiping the some of the liquid off of my chin with my sleeve. His face reappeared in the doorway of his cell, pale and frightened. "It's a Uranian tradition that the host, or provider of the food has to make sure that prisoners eat all their food, so that they survive long enough to be excruciatingly executed in front of the public. I froze at his words. "Wait. Excruciatingly EXECUTED!?" I shrieked. The Doctor smiled, "I know! Exciting, am I right?" I scoffed and turned around, fuming. On Earth, somebody wanted to kill me. On   Uranus, somebody wanted to kill me. In the TARDIS, somebody wanted to kill me. Wow. I must have been on everybody's hit list.

I spun around, struck by a thought. I picked up the tray that Larsh had so conveniently forgotten, and shoved it in between the rungs of my cell. It created an opening that I could squeeze through, and that's what I did. I held my breath and prayed that the thin, plastic tray wouldn't snap in half, causing the call bars to snap me in half, and my luck held. For once, I was glad for my small frame.

When I had squeezed through, I allowed myself a small victory dance. I then retrieved my tray, and skipped to the Doctor's cell. "BOO!" I yelled happily into his cell, I was free. The Doctor's face broke out into a smile, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks dimpling. As he flashed his pearly whites at me, I propped his cell bars open with my handy tray. He squeezed out, and grabbed me, pulling me into a warm hug. " I knew you could do it!" he smiled. "Emily, the girl who could!"  

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn't any chocolate cake... it was bread. :(


End file.
